ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Custom namespaces
__NOWYSIWYG__ I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If anyone disagrees or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations below: Requests sent to I have sent a direct request to the following members on July 11, 2011 (some are not admins of this site but are admins of other language Ikariam sites that do make regular edits on our site as well): : Alboltdrogo from the nl site. : Bloodhound from here. / : Ifaigios from here and the el. / / : Ilkea from the fi site. : Jammmie999 from here. / : Martin G from the bg site. : Minerva Titani from the it site. : Rmedic from here. / : Robin Patterson from here. / : Tank Master from here. / : TOBBE from the de site. : Votus from the pl site. -- 15:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Results ; As of July 13, 2011 Of the 8 admins on this site, this number includes me: : 1 has replied but not really said agree or disagree : 1 has agreed. : 1 has made a inquiry as to the benefits of Custom namespaces on my talk page but has not agreed or disagreed. : 5 have not made a reply of any kind Of the 13 total requests sent, this number includes me (5 are not admins of this site but do edit this site regularly): : 1 has replied but not really said agree or disagree : 2 have agreed : 1 has made a inquiry as to the benefits of Custom namespaces on my talk page but has not agreed or disagreed. : 9 have not made a reply of any kind Apparently, enough people have discussed this topic in order for to go ahead and add the because today I received an email today saying they added the following: = = = = = = As a result of this, further discussion is no longer needed -- 15:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Discussions __NOWYSIWYG__ Names "Unit-ship" seems unnecessarily verbose. Many games include ships as units, so "Unit" might be just as good here and would certainly be easier to type. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I originally chose "Unit-ship" because the game calls the land based attack units " Units " and the sea based attack units " Ships " and this name would be encompassing of both with no confusion as to what was included in the namespace. If all agree on Unit then that is kewl with me, this is the purpose of this discussion, to get a consensus agreement. -- 13:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Other possibilities I would be interested to see an explanation of the perceived benefits of those three namespaces, or of adding any new namespaces. "Isle" might be a potential new namespace with some value. So might "Server". If there is a maximum of three, there should be some evaluation of which would give most benefit. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : As mentioned before, I just found out (actually read something for a change ) that we can have 3 custom namespaces. I did not choose servers because they are actually starting to shut down some of the communities and are not adding new ones just more worlds to the existing communities. : I thought it was a good idea to take some of these grouping out of the main namespace because we can (if we decide to) add special css touches to any specific namespace to make them more unique than every page in the main namespace. For example, if you look at any user profile, or user namespace, page at the bar, you will see the icon in the lower right corner of the bar (this will change later to be added to the Research namespace if this agreed upon, I am just experimenting with that icon for now). Each namespace can get their own unique icon (this also means their talk pages namespaces could get a totally different icon as well) and we can style their pages a little differently if that is desired. : If you look at any "User_talk" page you will see this watermark image as its background image and the "Category_talk" pages have this watermark image as their background image. : I chose these 3 specific namespaces because: :# As mentioned above the server worlds are increasing, but the language or country communities are starting to dwindle. We do not have that many active users on a consistent basis to move the Islands over to their own namespace, not to mention maintaining them as with Alliances. :#: This is why I will not keep alliance pages here because no one maintains them and the few of us can not do it ourselves as well as keep the wiki current and up to date with the game changes. :# They will more than likely not be removing these particular items from the game but will be expanding them as the game progresses, unlike the servers. :# They will not take a great deal of time / effort to move these items over from the main namespace to their new namespace, once we agree on what the new namespaces should be. : -- 12:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC)__NOWYSIWYG__ Right choice I completely agree with your choice; maybe, as Robin Patterson says, "Unit" namespace would be better. Thanks for the tip, I will ask the same thing for my wiki! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC)__NOWYSIWYG__